Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is widely used on products and has a high data security advantage. On the other hand, barcodes are also widely used on products and have a low cost advantage. Due to both the RFID and barcodes being synchronously used on the market, a reader that reading information from both RFID and barcodes is needed.